


Hardest Day Ever in Chad's Life

by MissLouBanner



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Acting, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chad is done with all the boys, Flirting, Gabriella is a good friend, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharpay supports ryan, Sluty!Ryan, Taylor is the best, Troy is confused
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Chad juraba que no era una persona celosa, mucho menos posesiva.Eso fue hasta que Ryan le probo lo contrario.Entupido Jason y su bocota.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Hardest Day Ever in Chad's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia enorme que he escrito para algún fandom y la primera en la que pruebo a escribir cosas subidas de tono.  
> Tambien es el primer fic que escribo para esta hermosa pareja.   
> Dios, me he unido a este fandom años después. Lo estuve, solo que no activa en redes y foros.   
> Y también quería sacar esto de mi sistema.
> 
> Por ser mi primera vez en este tipo nivel, por favor, sean amables.   
> No tengo beta ni nada parecido, solo mi poca experiencia en esto de intento de escritura.
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica/queja es bien recibida

Chad estaba enojado.

No, feliz ... ¿O excitado?

Demonios, se suponía que debería estar desbordando de felicidad por ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

En cambio, estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear a media población masculina de East High, pero principalmente a Troy Bolton, su mejor amigo. Quien tenia las manos ocupadas sobre alguien muy importante y amado para él.

¿Por qué? O más bien ¿Por quién?   
Ryan Evans.

Todo empezó por un simple partido amistoso de Beisbol y una apuesta.

≠

Los linces habían pasado algunos días sin jugar un buen partido, ni siquiera amistoso, y tenían demasiadas ganas de uno. Fue cuando a Jason se le ocurrió una idea recordando el verano pasado.

Un juego de Beisbol contra el equipo oficial de la escuela.

El equipo de Básquetbol contra el equipo de Baseball con casi toda la escuela presente en las gradas.  
Ambos equipos se dividieron para mezclarse y estar "a la par"; Una mitad del equipo de Básquetbol con la mitad del equipo de Baseball, y la otra mitad del equipo de Básquetbol con la otra mitad del equipo de Baseball.

Chad, Jason y Troy terminaron en un equipo, mientras que Zeke quedó en el contrario.

Aunque había un problema. No estaban completos. El equipo de Zeke necesitaba otro integrante, ese día había faltado uno de los amigos y brazo derecho del capitán.   
Llevaban 10 minutos discutiendo como jugar sin un jugador cuando Sharpay, siendo Sharpay y cansada de perder su valioso tiempo en cosas sin tanta importancia, señaló a su hermano gritando–¡Ryan puede jugar!

–¡Shar! –Ryan siseo en pánico, intentando bajar las manos de su hermana que lo señalaban.

El equipo de Chad, excepto por Troy, sonrieron con alivio. Obviamente recordaban lo buen jugador que era el gemelo Evans en el deporte.

Chad y Zeke se acercaron a los gemelos, pero solo Chad fue quien le suplicó a Ryan que jugará. –¡Por favor! Haré lo que quieras si aceptas jugar.

–Vamos, Ryan, tendrás a tu completa disposición a uno de los Linces si aceptas–Insistió Zeke. –Chad te está suplicando, hombre.

 _No necesito un juego de Baseball para tenerlo suplicando_ , pensó Ryan.

–Y eso es algo que normalmente no suelo hacer–Agregó Chad, sonriéndole coquetamente al rubio mientras se mordía ligeramente la esquina derecha del labio inferior.

–Ni siquiera a mi–Se unió Troy.

Ryan tenía a tres de los Linces frente a él, esperando a que aceptará jugar con ellos, o más bien, contra ellos.

–Siempre y cuando Danforth mantenga su palabra.

–Sharpay ...–Advirtió Ryan.

–Prometido–Chad colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón en señal de compromiso.

–¿Que dices, Ryan? –Preguntó Troy.

Ryan termino soltando un suspiro derrotado, sonriéndole a los tres chicos frente a él. –Está bien.

Chad estalló de emoción al tener a Ryan en un deporte que ambos podrían disfrutar, parecía un niño de 10 años al que le acababan de comprar su patineta o su videojuego favorito.

–Oigan–Jason hablo una vez que el rubio se había unido al campo. –¿Que dicen si apostamos?

–¿Y qué apostamos? –Preguntó uno de los jugadores de Baseball.

–El equipo que pierda, usará falda mañana–Jason provocó que todos levantarán una ceja ante el supuesto castigo. Ryan por su parte, se puso nervioso y desvió su mirada hacia Chad, quien lo veía discretamente sonriendo. ̶ Después de todo, Zeke dijo que tenía experiencia.

̶ ¡Jason! ̶ El repostero les había contado por diversión que de niño solía jugar con su hermana y esta lo obligaba a ponerse vestido cuando el juego involucraba rescatar a una princesa. Su hermana siempre escogía ser el príncipe, entonces a el le tocaba ser la damisela en apuros y no le quedaba de otra cuando la niña era muy amenazante a pesar de ser 5 años menor.

–¿Falda? Olvídalo–Troy no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una apuesta así, además de que no creía lucir bien en una.

–Hagámoslo–Contrario a Troy, Chad estaba encantado con la idea. ¿Jason tenia telepatía? Hacia dos noches que había tenido un sueño húmedo con Ryan usando una falda escolar y no iba a perder la oportunidad. Zeke estaba en el equipo del rubio y sabía muy bien que el repostero no ponía mucha atención cuando Sharpay estaba animando el juego. 

–Chad ...

–Confía en mi–Chad le susurró a su mejor amigo.

–¿Tienen miedo? –Retó Jason.

Troy suspiró con pesar, dudando un poco. –Hagámoslo.

La apuesta se cerró con un apretón de mano entre los líderes. Ryan y Troy.  
El gemelo terminó siendo el líder del equipo contrario al de Chad ya que Zeke no quería tener esa responsabilidad y el Capitán tenia ganas de observar al rubio en un ambiente fuera del teatro.   
Ciertamente, no muchos creerían que Ryan Evans fuera un buen jugador de Baseball si no estuvieran para verlo por ellos mismos. Excepto por Sharpay, por obvias razones.

El partido duró más de lo planeado, gracias a las habilidades de Ryan, su equipo logró darle un buen juego al de Troy y estuvieron a punto de ganarles ... Si no fuera por qué Zeke y otro de los jugadores, fallaron algunos de sus tiros.

Al final, el equipo de Ryan perdió.

–¡Demonios!

–Tu atención debe estar en el juego, Zeke, no en las gradas.

Zeke se sonrojó con el comentario de Jason, todo el juego había desviado su atención hacia las gradas, dónde se encontraba cierta rubia saltando y gritando con orgullo el nombre del Gemelo Evans.

–¡Ryan! ¡¿Que sucedió con todo el tiempo que perdiste en esos campamentos?!–Los gritos de la rubia se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme se acercaba a ellos. –Tu entrenador estaría tan decepcionado de ti como yo lo estoy.

–Oye, tranquila, sólo es un juego amistoso–Troy intentó poner algo de calma en la rubia, pero solo provocó que se girará a verlo con molestia. El castaño alzo ambos brazos en señal de “paz”.

–Sharpay, tranquila, no era algo oficial–Ryan intentó calmar a su hermana, no queriendo drama en esos momentos.

–Juntarte con el mono de la pelota te ha ablandado, querido hermano–Sharpay le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Chad, echándole la culpa de los pequeños cambios en su hermano. Chad, en cambio, le dió una sonrisa burlona de vuelta mientras rebotaba la pelota en el suelo.

Ryan soltó un suspiro cansado, moviendo la cabeza en negación ante la actitud de su gemela.

–Oye, Sharpay, tal vez quieras darles un consejo de moda–Se burló Jason, recordándoles a todos acerca de la apuesta.

–¡Vamos, hombre! –Se quejó Zeke.

–Dijeron que no era un juego serio–Dijo con miedo uno de los jugadores del equipo de Ryan.

–Una apuesta es una apuesta–Troy parecía que finalmente aceptaba lo de la apuesta con tranquilidad.

–¡Como no eres tú quien usará una falda, Bolton! –Reclamó otro de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

–Vámonos, Ryan–Sharpay bufó cansada y se giró de golpe, dándole la espalda a todos en el campo. –Tenemos que ver qué te favorece, si harás el ridículo, lo harás con estilo.

Ryan cerró los ojos con resignación, recordando cuando eran niños y Sharpay solía vestirlo por horas con su ropa por diversión. Era un gusto culposo, muy secreto, de Ryan usar ropa de mujer de vez en cuando y sabía que su gemela estaba disfrutando esto muy en el fondo. Después de todo, Ryan estaba familiarizado con la ropa femenina y no era como tal un castigo para él.

Antes de ser arrastrado fuera del campo por su gemela, le dió una última mirada discreta a Chad mientras todos los demás se quejaban resignados por su castigo. El moreno parecía estar disfrutando de que hubiese perdido, era muy expresivo y esa mirada juguetona en su rostro decía mucho, como, por ejemplo, el que haya aceptado tan fácil la apuesta que Jason ofreció.

Ryan sonrió con maldad. Dos podían jugar este juego.

Y mientras Ryan era sacado fuera del campo a la fuerza por Sharpay, Chad estaba demasiado agradecido con Jason. Ryan usaría una falda por toda la escuela, su fantasía se haría realidad.

–Chad ¿Porque tan feliz? –Troy se acercó de nuevo a Chad, preguntando curioso porque su mejor amigo tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Es porque ganamos?

–Por supuesto que sí, amigo–Mintió el moreno. –Por un momento pensé que nos ganarían y seríamos nosotros los que usáramos la falda.

Y tenía razón, por un momento creyó que su plan se vendría abajo. Ryan era muy bueno en el Baseball y para ser sincero, si no fuera por los tropiezos de Zeke, les hubieran ganado.

–¿Vienes a mi casa a cenar? –Preguntó Troy.

–¿Vas a estar pegado a Gaby o en verdad cenaremos?

–De hecho ... –Troy cambió su expresión a una triste mientras vacilaba en sus próximas palabras. – … Gaby y yo terminamos hace unos días.

–Hombre, lo siento–Chad puso una mano sobre el hombro de Troy en señal de apoyo. –Vayamos a tu casa y me cuentas si quieres.

Troy asintió, intentando recuperar la sonrisa que tenía y Chad se sintió culpable de repente. Su mejor amigo estaba triste por romper con la chica que quería y él estaba desbordando de alegría sabiendo que su novio cumpliría una de sus fantasías secretas. Tendría que olvidar eso por un rato para apoyar a su mejor amigo, ya mañana podría sacar toda su emoción.

≠

–Chad ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

–¿Que?

Taylor miró por unos breves segundos a Chad, analizando su rostro, cuando volvió a preguntar. –¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Tienes esa sonrisa boba tuya en tu rostro desde que llegaste.

Chad le dió una rápida mirada a sus tres relojes de mano, comprobando la hora. Faltaban 5 minutos para que el día de clases empezará y con ello, el mejor día de su vida. No, el segundo mejor, el primero fue el día que acepto sus sentimientos y Ryan aceptó ser su novio. –Ya verás.

Taylor iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por los chiflidos de burla que venían desde el pasillo. –¿Que está pasando?

Troy entro rápidamente al salón, arrojando su mochila en la banca de enfrente del moreno, apresurado de llegar junto a él. –¡Lo hicieron!

–Tenían que hacerlo–Respondió Chad, fijando su vista en la entrada. Y a los segundos, tanto Chad como Troy estallaron en carcajadas.

Taylor siguió con curiosidad la mirada y risa de burla y diversión de ambos chicos, quedándose pasmada en su lugar sin palabras.

Ahí en la entrada, Zeke estaba parado con una falda color verde que le llegaba unos centímetros bajo la rodilla. Tenía cara de aburrimiento y sufrimiento mientras veía a los demás integrantes de su equipo con falso enojo. –Realmente espero que estén disfrutando esto.

–No sabes cuánto, Hombre–Decía Jason mientras tomaba una foto de Zeke con su celular y seguía riéndose.

–Al menos no seré el único con burlas hoy–Zeke entro en el salón lo más brusco y rápido que podía. La falda no era incómoda en sí, pero no es que fuera algo que disfrutará. Antes de sentarse, dió una mirada alrededor del salón, buscando a alguien. –¿Dónde está Ryan?

–¡Ryan, vamos a llegar tarde! –El grito abrumador de Sharpay se escuchó desde el pasillo.

–Ahí viene–Jason estaba realmente divertido con toda la situación. Se apresuro a salir a la entrada para tomarle una foto al rubio como lo hizo con su amigo.

–Lo está disfrutando demasiado–Troy comento viendo a Jason aguantar la risa mientras salía.

–¿Tu no? –Chad se giró a ver su mejor amigo, creía que al menos todo esto podría distraerlo de su reciente rompimiento.

–Si, es divertido̶ Aceptó el castaño

–Oigan, miren a Jason–La confusión en la voz de Zeke atrajo la mirada de la mayoría del salón hacia la entrada.

Jason ya no se estaba riendo, tenía la boca abierta y si no fuera porque su pecho se movía, pensarían que estaba congelado en serio en su lugar. Aún mantenía el celular grabando frente a él, pero nada más.

–¿Que le pasó? –Troy de repente estaba preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo.

–No lo sé, tal vez...–Chad fue interrumpido por la rápida entrada de Sharpay en el salón.

–Ugh, tenías que ser un deportista–La rubia cerró la boca de Jason con su mano cuando estuvo junto a él, sacándolo de su trance. –A un lado–Empujo al deportista dentro del salón para despejar la entrada. –¡Ryan!

Unos segundos después, apareció tímidamente el rubio en la entrada, haciendo que el salón quedará en completo silencio, y todos, incluyendo a Zeke y Troy, se quedaron congelados en su lugar, de la misma forma que Jason.

Cuando Sharpay dijo que Ryan haría el ridículo con estilo, no estaba mintiendo.

Ryan estaba usando ropa de mujer completamente. Llevaba unos tacones negros de 5 centímetros de altura, unas medias delgadas lisas hasta la mitad de los muslos, seguido de una falda brillante color plata que le llegaba unos dos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, una blusa igualmente negra con algunos botones superiores abiertos revelando parte de su pálida piel del pecho y sin falta, un sombrero color plata a juego.

Con esa vista, Chad podía decir que superó sus expectativas. Incluso dejo caer el balón que suele traer en las manos todo el tiempo.

–Shar–El rubio le susurró a su hermana, estaba un poco incómodo siendo el centro de atención. Usualmente lo era Sharpay, no podían culparlo.

–Eres un Evans, deberías estar acostumbrado a esto–Y sin más, la rubia entro al salón para dirigirse hacia su asiento, siendo seguida por un sonrojado y nervioso rubio.

¿Quién imaginaria que Ryan Evans lucía y caminaba mejor en tacones que algunas de las chicas de East High? Era algo que seguro no olvidaría nadie.

Mientras tanto, Chad tenía la boca seca, y no dudaba que todos su amigos también, sus manos picaban con ansiedad de tocar, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si quemara, solo con ver la manera en que la falda se movía cuando las delgadas caderas se contorneaban para caminar al asiento y luego se alzaba unos milímetros una vez que el rubio se sentó; como las medias que se ajustaban a esas finas y bonitas piernas que había logrado tener alrededor de sus caderas en los últimos dos meses (Cuando decidieron dar el siguiente pasó en su relación) se estiraban abrazando ligeramente la piel extremadamente suave de esa zona, la blusa que revelaba parte de la piel tersa y cremosa de las clavículas y el cuello, la expresión nerviosa y orgullosa en ese hermoso rostro y como adición extra, los regordetes labios adornados con un brillo labial.  
Maldita sea, Chad sentía sus pantalones cada vez más justos.

Ryan Evans iba a ser su muerte ... Y muy probablemente el chisme de la semana de todos sus compañeros. Hablando de eso, el moreno movió su mirada para ver la clase de expresión que los demás tendrían.   
Y Lo que vio no le gusto ni un poco.

Todos, incluido su mejor amigo, tenían su mirada puesta en Ryan, como si su cuerpo se tratase de un imán atrayendo el metal imaginario de sus amigos.   
Su mirada no era de simple asombro. No, era una mezcla entre sorpresa, lujuria y duda.   
Y las chicas hacían lo mismo.

El deportista estaba a punto de llamar su atención cuando el profesor de historia entró.

–Jovenes ¿Se han comido su propia lengua o por qué hay tanto silencio?

Todos parecían salir de una especie de trance, tomando asiento en sus propios lugares tratando de enfocar su entera atención en la clase, un poco aturdidos.   
Chad pensó que la clase tal vez les haría recobrar sus sentidos y que todo podría volver a la normalidad, que el tema de la apuesta volviera a ser burla y diversión.

Pero estaba equivocado, apenas empezaba su irritado día.

Hasta donde Chad sabía, Zeke estuvo enamorado de Sharpay desde que la vio la primera vez. Para su amigo, Sharpay era el centro de su mundo. Siempre hablaba de lo bonito que su cabello lucía ese día, de su outfit y como lo combinaba con sus bolsos, de si le había regalado una mirada, aunque fuera para criticarlo. Zeke respiraba y vivía por Sharpay, y el baloncesto, pero la rubia ocupaba más importancia. Entonces ¿Que rayos hacia viendo las piernas de Ryan durante toda la clase de Historia? ¿Habría tenido alguna crisis de identidad al ver al rubio vestido así como la tuvo el en el verano? Es decir, se sentía orgulloso y presumido de saber que su novio era alguien muy atractivo, capaz de atraer miradas de cualquier persona.

Pero era SU novio.

Oh, espera.

Nadie sabía que era su novio. Excepto por Sharpay, obviamente.

Entonces, toda la clase, Chad no logró concentrarse en el tema de ese día. Tal vez estuvo en una posición recta, con su cara recargada en una mano sobre su pupitre, pero su mirada estaba desviada en Zeke y su repentina atracción a Ryan y sus piernas.

Su amigo, estaba en la misma posición que él, la diferencia estaba en que la mirada no estaba sobre el profesor, si no sobre el rubio.

Y Ryan, su novio, se había dado cuenta a mitad de la clase de su actitud. Ryan aprovechó un momento en que el profesor se había dado la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón para girarse a verlo, confundido por su expresión seguramente, siguió su mirada y en cuanto supo hacia quien, y porque estaba dirigida, una sonrisa traviesa había cruzado por su bonito rostro.

Zeke había desviado su mirada al frente cuando Ryan se giró hacia él, fingiendo que no veía la parte inferior del gemelo. Pero cuando se aseguró que Ryan no lo veía, desvío su mirada de nuevo a esa parte.

El profesor se había girado nuevamente, siguiendo su explicación acerca del tema, del cual, los tres chicos, no tenían ni idea. Ryan, teniendo conocimiento de lo que pasaba, decidió comenzar a molestar a su novio. Sabía que Zeke tenía su mirada sobre sus piernas de nuevo, así que decidió darle una mejor vista, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, exponiendo un poco más de piel y dando una vista más sugerente. Desvió su mirada discretamente y vio a Zeke aún más sonrojado, respirando pesadamente.

Realmente no planeaba seducir al chico de su hermana, pero si eso lograba poner a Chad un poco celoso, lo haría.

Chad le había asegurado que no era alguien celoso y honestamente, Ryan estaba un poco decepcionado con eso. Ryan solía ponerse un poco celoso cuando alguna porrista se acercaba a Chad descaradamente para tener su atención. El deportista le había asegurado que solo tenía ojos para él, pero no quitaba el hecho de ese mal sentimiento en su estómago por no poder decirle a todos que Chad ya tenía pareja.

Aunque realmente también quería averiguar si el deportista tenía una parte posesiva, como lo fue Troy con Gabriela cuando no sabía que era Gay.

Para cuándo Ryan desvió su mirada a su novio, deseo tener una cámara en ese momento, o al menos tener su celular a la mano.   
El deportista estaba molesto, con los ojos clavados en Zeke directamente, tenía las manos en puños, escondidos gracias al balón que tenía sobre el pupitre y que había recuperado rápidamente cuando el profesor había entrado. Incluso parecía que sus rizos estaban esponjados.

Bueno, Chad si podía sentir celos.

El moreno estaba claramente molesto.

Ryan le estaba dando una buena vista a Zeke de sus piernas y muslos y no a él. ¡Él era el novio! Se suponía que Ryan debería estarlo seduciendo, no a su amigo.

Pero toda su molestia no terminó ahí.

Cuando la clase terminó, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Zeke y cuestionar a Ryan de su actitud, pero las chicas fueron más rápidas.   
En el momento en que Ryan terminó de guardar sus cosas, Gabriela, Taylor y Martha, lo habían arrastrado afuera del salón, dejando a Sharpay indignada en su lugar, a Zeke junto con sus compañeros confundidos y decepcionados y a Troy con la mirada siguiendo a Ryan y su parte posterior. Chad tuvo que aventarle el balón disimuladamente para que dejara de ver descaradamente a su novio.

¿En serio? ¿Incluso su mejor amigo? Esto no podía pasarle a él.

≠

Para su buena suerte (y mala suerte), Ryan no estaba en sus siguientes clases, por lo tanto, sus amigos no podrían seguir admirando sus piernas frente a él, al menos podría respirar y prestar atención a sus clases. Lo único que lo hacía poner molesto en breves momentos, es que Troy, Zeke & Jason, esperaban que Ryan pasará fuera de su salón, pero cuando veían que no era él, se desilusionaban.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pedirle a Ryan que no hicieran pública su relación? Ah, sí. Cuando él dijo que no quería que todo fuera muy rápido.   
Ahora quería gritarles a todos que Ryan era SU novio y que nadie debería estar viéndolo como lo veían.

Luego, llegó la hora del almuerzo.  
Fue un agobio para él.

Cómo era de costumbre, Chad ya estaba en la cafetería junto a sus amigos. Todos hablando sobre sus próximas jugadas, sus errores o cualquier cosa graciosa que les ocurriera.

Y de un momento a otro, se comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido, interrumpiendo la plática de los Linces y llamando su atención hacia el origen de todo el bullicio.

Ryan Evans acababa de entrar junto a las chicas del club de teatro y del Club de Ciencias. A pesar de estar rodeado de varias de las chicas más bonitas de East High, el gemelo Evans era quien más se destacaba.   
En su camino a sentarse, está vez, a una mesa diferente a la usual, fue llenado de piropos y chiflidos de la mayoría de los hombres en la cafetería. Recibió halagos de todo tipo hasta invitaciones para salir.

¿Qué hacía Ryan? Se sonroja modestamente ante los halagos o las miradas descaradas, fingía desinterés ante las propuestas de una cita, para después voltear a ver a la persona en cuestión y sonreírle coquetamente, nunca aceptaba la invitación, pero tampoco la negaba. Algunas de las chicas hacían espacio entre los asientos para que los chicos estuvieran cerca de él y algunos de ellos rozaban accidentalmente la piel descubierta por la falda, tocaban sus hombros con delicadeza o pasaban uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del rubio, le sonreían con la intención de deslumbrarlo.

¿Qué hacía Chad? Se preguntaba si ese coraje que sentía era el mismo que Ryan sentía cuando alguna chica bonita creía tener oportunidad con él y se acercaban con intención de atraerlo. El moreno estaba seguro que de tener la suficiente valentía, todos sus amigos en la mesa estarían haciendo lo mismo.

Chad no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada más que quedarse viendo cómo intentaban atrapar a su novio, gracias a su acuerdo mutuo. Maldito acuerdo mutuo.

Tenía tantas ganas de ir y abrazar a Ryan, besar los apetecibles labios y dejarles en claro que ya tenía pareja y era él. Que no necesitaba ninguna propuesta ni halago porque él tenía suficientes para darle. De golpear algunos rostros considerados bonitos.

Pero no, debía aguantarse.   
Debía seguir manteniendo los puños escondidos, de intentar relajar su respiración, de pasar desapercibidas las sensaciones que su cuerpo tenía con ver a Ryan, de parecer ajeno a lo que provocaba.

Aunque honestamente, si Chad era el único de su grupo que no demostraba nada … ¿No significaba algo?

–Oye, Chad

–¿Mmm?

–¿Te molesta?

–¿Que? –El de rizos apartó su mirada del bullicio para ponerle atención a su mejor amigo.

–¿Eres ... ya sabes ... Homofóbico? –Troy preguntó con un tinte de duda en su voz. –Pareces incomodo con lo que está pasando.

–No, Troy, no soy homofóbico–Chad aclaró, reprimiendo las ganas de soltar _'solo me molesta que estén dándole demasiada atención a mi novio y sus bonitas piernas'_ con una sonrisa forzada.

–¿Vas a negar que Ryan no te provoca nada? –Zeke intervino.

Chad levantó una ceja. –¿Y Sharpay?

Zeke se encogió de hombros y respondió ligeramente sonrojado. –Oye, soy un ser humano que siente, tendrías que tener algo contra los homosexuales o ser muy denso para no notar que Ryan se ve muy sexy así.

–Incluso el capitán de Béisbol está ahí–Troy señaló al chico, quien estaba sentado entre Ryan y Taylor, susurrándole algunas cosas al rubio. –Gaby está ahí, no sería muy lógico de mi parte ir con Ryan.

–¿Es celosa? –Preguntó con asombro Jason.

–No, terminamos hace unos días–Dijo Troy, un poco aliviado. ̶ Creo que sería incómodo para ambos que este ahí.

–Si terminaron, puedes ir entonces–Jason animó al líder de su equipo.

–No sé si sea buena idea.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Los nervios o no crees poder coquetear con un hombre? – _'Zeke, ¿Podrías dejar de alentar a mi mejor amigo a que vaya a coquetear con mi novio?'_ , pensó Chad, un poco más incómodo con todo.

–No, solo no sé cómo reaccionarían todos.

–Eres Troy Bolton, hombre, te aceptaron cantando en un musical–Volvió a animar Zeke.

–Martha ya no respondió mis mensajes, así que, si me disculpan–Jason se separó de ellos para ir directo a la mesa de Ryan.

–Si Sharpay no fuera su hermana, podría intentarlo–Declaró Zeke, divertido. –Pero Sharpay gana en mi corazón.

Chad dejo de prestarles atención para ver cómo Jason llegaba a la mesa del momento y apartaba al capitán del equipo de Baseball, tomaba su lugar y pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Ryan _. 'Estúpido, Jason'_ , soltó Chad en su mente mientras sostenía con fuerza su preciado balón. Seguramente lo había quitado diciendo algo sobre ser un lince y tener más derecho de sentarse junto a Ryan por qué ahora eran amigos.

El tiempo restante, Chad lo paso acumulando las ganas de golpear, sólo un poco, a Jason y su repentina confianza con el rubio, escuchando a Troy y Zeke discutiendo sobre cómo sería salir con Ryan o como podrían conseguir una cita con él y como casi toda la población masculina creía tener una oportunidad con su novio.

En el momento en que sonó la campana que anunciaba que el tiempo libre había terminado, muchos empezaron a moverse y Chad, ingenuamente, creyó que todos finalmente podrían dejar a Ryan y regresar a clases.

Se equivocó de nuevo

Ryan no logró ni dar un paso cuando todos los hombres, y algunas mujeres (creyendo ciegamente tener una oportunidad), se acercaron a él, ansiosos por obtener su número de celular.   
El de rizos estuvo a punto de aventar su balón de nuevo en esa dirección, pero afortunadamente la mano de su mejor amigo en su hombro lo detuvo. –¿Estás listo?

–¿Para qué? –Gruñó Chad.

–Nos toca ensayo–Troy dijo con simpleza, volviendo a dirigir su atención a la multitud con el rubio.

Cierto, el ensayo.

Finalmente tendría a Ryan a la vista y podría usar su "recién creada amistad", como Jason, para apartar a todos, fingiendo evitar que lo hicieran sentir "incómodo".   
Pedir una explicación de su actitud tampoco sonaba mal.

–Te odio–Le dijo Chad a un distraído Troy.

Troy, quien se perdió el foco de la conversación por un momento, se giró alarmado a Chad, creyendo que hablaba acerca de su reciente interés al Gemelo Evans–¡¿Por qué?!

–Amigo, sabes que no bailo.

Troy suspiró más tranquilo. –Hombre ¡No me espantes!

Chad soltó una pequeña risa juguetona y negó con la cabeza, Troy realmente estaba en la luna hoy. –Vamos, hay que llegar primero.

Troy le dio una leve palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo como respuesta, tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida en dirección al salón de Teatro a la par de Chad.   
Chad se había apresurado tanto a salir de aquella escena, que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto rubio había volteado a verlo, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ya no estaba.

Ryan, viendo que ya no tenía sentido seguir actuando el interés y la timidez frente a la escuela, tomó su mochila y salió en dirección del salón de Teatro sin decir ninguna palabra. Fue seguido por Taylor y Gabriela, quienes se estaban riendo por la rápida salida del rubio, dejando confundidos a todos los nuevos pretendientes.

Ellas ya tenían conocimiento del plan indirecto que surgió gracias a la puesta del juego. Taylor fue quien más le ayudo y le dio consejos sobre con quiénes podría fingir coquetear para hacer enojar al segundo al mando de los Linces.  
Lo creyeran o no, Taylor lo hacía con el afán de terminar ayudando a ambos. Conocía el temperamento de Chad, así que estaba muy segura de cómo terminaría el plan.

A diferencia de ella, Gabriella lo hacía por estar con Ryan. Muy en su interior, le hubiera gustado tener oportunidad con el rubio. Definitivamente era su tipo. Pero las cosas nunca suceden como uno quisiera. Por ejemplo, su relación con Troy. Creyó que podría ser algo estable, pero lo único estable era ella y lo que planeaba para su futuro. 

≠

Y regresando al inicio. Chad estaba molesto.

Si creyó que al fin podría tener su oportunidad de estar cerca de Ryan durante el ensayo, se había equivocado.

Por milésima vez ese día.

En el instante que Ryan puso un pie en el club de Teatro, la mayoría de los Linces se lanzaron encima de él.

La Sr. Darbus había estado confundida al entrar al lugar con la repentina valentía de que algunos chicos usarán falda, incluido Ryan, que no sería mucha sorpresa para ella verlo vestido así (y no la malinterpreten, solo estaba segura de que Ryan era lo suficientemente valiente y libre para hacerlo), pero se le explicó que había sido parte de una apuesta en un juego. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era no seguir preguntando y centrarse en lo esencial.

La Obra que estaban preparando.

Para ser sinceros, los Linces y algunos estudiantes del club de ciencias, estaban en la obra a petición de Troy y Gabriela.

Y a pesar de que se rumoreaba que ambos habían terminado, y que eran la razón de estar aquí, nadie dejo su lugar. Ya habían tomado un compromiso.

Lo único que se modificó, a petición de Gabriela y alegría de Sharpay, era el protagónico femenino. Sharpay tomaría el papel de Gabriela junto a Troy y Gabriela tomaría el papel de Sharpay junto a Ryan.   
Ambas no pudieron estar más que satisfechas con el cambio.

Excepto por Troy, quien todavía no tenía la paciencia para tratar a la rubia.

Todo el ensayó fue algo estresante, debido a los cambios de papeles. Sharpay estaba tan emocionada de estar en un protagónico con Troy, que a veces tendía a exagerar o equivocarse, aunque ella lo negara.

Pero para Chad, fue el doble de estresante.

Todas las ocasiones que intentó estar cerca de Ryan, fue empujado de lado por Jason o algún otro jugador, ignorado por las curiosidades gourmets de Zeke, dejado en segundo plano por las alabanzas y consejos de Kelsi o simplemente ni siquiera logro acercarse gracias a qué Gabriela o Taylor lo alejaban de él.

Pero el punto de quiebre de su molestia e incomodidad fue gracias a su mejor amigo, Troy Bolton.

Una de las escenas entre los protagonistas (Troy y Sharpay) era romántica y muy íntima en un área verde, dando el aspecto de estar sobre una parte alta de algún monte a las afueras de la ciudad y como vista de fondo, las luces de la ciudad. Troy tenía que hacer unos movimientos lentos y precisos para hacer que ambos terminarán en una posición final de él sosteniendo a Sharpay, con una de sus manos sobre su espalda baja y la otra sujetando ligeramente en el aire su pierna izquierda pegada a uno de sus costados, mientras ella se sujetaba con sus manos al cuello de Troy.  
Sharpay exageraba mucho sus movimientos, incluso provocó que Troy tropezara un par de veces y casi terminarán completamente en el suelo.

La Sr. Darbus estaba cansada de explicar e intentar que la rubia hiciera correctamente los pasos, entonces, una idea fácil cruzó por la cabeza.

–¡Alto, Alto, Alto!

Todos, incluido Ryan, bufaron aburridos, incluso algunos rodaron los ojos. Era la décima vez en el ensayo que se detenían.

–Troy ¿Podrías concentrarte? –Pidió la rubia, con un tono de voz mezclado entre exigencia y amabilidad.

–No, Sharpay, Troy está bien–Corrigió la Sr. Darbus. –Eres tú quien necesita concentrarse.

–¿Disculpe? –Sharpay estaba ofendida.

–¿Ryan? –La maestra se giró en dirección del gemelo, quien estaba sentado en la primera fila con las piernas juntas por razones obvias. –Te sabes toda la obra ¿Verdad?

–Si–Ryan afirmó con duda.

–Bien, actuarás junto a Troy.

–¡¿Que?!–Mientras Sharpay estaba claramente el doble de ofendida, Ryan estaba sorprendido con la petición, Troy a punto de entrar en un ataque de nerviosismo y Chad queriendo, por primera vez, gritarle a Sharpay por equivocarse tanto.

–¿Cómo? –Ryan quería entender antes el punto de todo eso.

–Si Sharpay puede ver cómo se hace desde el punto de vista del público, tal vez entienda lo que hace falta en el escenario–Aclaró la maestra. –Además, aprovechemos que traes falda, el personaje traerá una.

–De acuerdo–Ryan se puso de pie inseguro para dirigirse al escenario. Lo que menos quería, era poner nervioso a Troy y que después lo evitará. Habían entablado una que otra conversación amigable luego de haber aclarado que era gay y que no quería quitarle a Gaby.   
Sharpay por su parte, bajó del escenario con clara y marcada molestia, empujando molesta a su gemelo levemente en el proceso.

–Bien, será solo la coreografía–La Sr. Darbus habló, una vez que Ryan y Troy estaban en sus posiciones, con la vista de todos clavada en ambos. –Empecemos.

La música, gracias a Kelsi en el piano, comenzó, con Troy dirigiendo inseguro y nervioso la escena. El nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien le susurró acercándose un poco a él. –Tranquilo, sólo es para darle el ejemplo a Sharpay, volverás con ella en un minuto.

Troy asintió, no estando ya muy de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio. Al principio fue extraño, ya que Ryan no era físicamente igual a Sharpay, tenía menos curvas que ella. Pero definitivamente tenía una piel más suave y lisa, sus caderas eran delgadas pero firmes y sus manos, a opinión de Troy, encajaban perfectamente en las suyas.

¿Habría alguna manera de que hubiera cambios nuevamente en la obra y fuera una pareja homosexual la protagónica? Con este ensayo, Troy quería actuar con Ryan, le sería imposible no desear tener a su lado al rubio que a Sharpay. Además, sentía que Ryan era un poco más natural al bailar, se dejaba llevar libremente por la música.

Troy tal vez estaba disfrutando ese momento, pero cierto deportista de rizos, no.

Si las miradas fueran un arma, Chad definitivamente ya hubiera atravesado a Troy. Sentía que su mejor amigo estaba demasiado cómodo y seguro bailando con su novio.

–Se ven bien juntos–¿Qué? ¿Acaso Gabriela Montes acaba de susurrarle a su mejor amiga, Taylor, su ex novia, que su ex novio lucía bien junto a otro hombre? Chad no era alguien entrometido, pero esto involucraba a su mejor amigo y a su novio.

–¿Lo crees? –Taylor respondió sorprendida. Y en verdad ¿Quién no lo estaría?

–Si ¿Crees que Troy ...? –La pregunta no fue terminada, pero no era necesario.

–Amiga, no me gusta entrar en los estereotipos, pero Troy sabe bailar y cantar muy bien para ser solo un deportista heterosexual.

Gabriela asintió, sin mostrar alguna pizca de asombro o tristeza.

Para cuándo Chad giró nuevamente su atención al escenario junto con Gabriela y Taylor, Troy y Ryan estaban terminando el movimiento en el que Sharpay exageraba demasiado.

  
El aplauso de la maestra fue el primero en ser escuchado una vez terminado, seguido de todos en la sala. Menos el de Chad. Chad tenía los puños apretados contra el asiento.

Terminaron justo como la Sr. Darbus quería; con gracia, elegancia, naturalidad, con sorpresa y romanticismo reflejado en sus rostros, las manos en los lugares correctos sin vacilar. Ambos cuerpos pegados en lo necesario.

Gabriela tenía razón, lucían bien juntos.

Troy y Ryan parecían una pareja protagónica perfecta.

–Maestra ¿Será posible que Ryan ocupe el lugar de Sharpay? Lo hace mejor–Jason gritó, más por burla que por ser tomado en serio.

– ¡Espero que te retractes, Cross! –Sharpay gritó molesta, escuchando los demás halagos del dúo en el escenario.

–¿Observaste bien, Sharpay? –Cuestionó la maestra seriamente, ignorando los gritos de sus alumnos. –Necesito eso en el escenario.

Sharpay asintió, roja y con un puchero debido al enojo.

–Gracias, Ryan, puedes bajar–Dijo la Sr. Darbus sin prestar atención por revisar sus hojas del programa.

–Uh ... ¿Troy? –Ryan preguntó con duda, sin apartar sus ojos curiosos de los confundidos de Troy.

El de ojos azules no se había movido de la posición desde que terminó el número. Tenía firmemente sus manos sujetas a la espalda baja y la pierna izquierda de Ryan, aplicando una fuerza suficiente como para dejar una marca leve en la piel pálida para después. Su mirada estaba clavada bailando entre los ojos de Ryan y sus labios. Su boca estaba entreabierta, como si quiera decir o hacer algo.

–Troy ...–Volvió a decir Ryan con preocupación, una vez que sintió como la mano que estaba en su pierna, iba subiendo peligrosamente por su muslo. Y hubiera subido, si no fuera por que …

–¡Bolton! –El grito furioso de Chad logró sacar de su trance a Troy, llamando la atención de la maestra nuevamente al escenario al ser el único sonido que se escuchó en toda la sala.

Troy apartó sus manos lentamente del cuerpo ajeno, disculpándose con la mirada ante los ojos tímidos y comprensibles de Ryan y su amigable sonrisa.

–Señor Danforth, no se grita en el salón de Teatro a menos que yo lo diga–Regañó la maestra a Chad. –O que sea necesario.

Chad no respondió, pero esta vez era claramente visible su enfado por la forma en que apretaba sus puños, hasta el punto de poner sus nudillos en blanco. Sharpay había dejado el enojo de lado por diversión. Taylor y Gabriela tenían grandes sonrisas en su rostro.

–¿Ves? Te lo dije–Le susurró Taylor a Gabriela, asegurándose de que Chad les volviera a escuchar. –No es heterosexual.

Gabriela asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo a Troy actuar muy nervioso y confundido por primera vez en su vida. _'El efecto Ryan Evans'_ , se dijo a si misma.

Chad se sentó con fuerza cuando escucho hablar a Taylor y Gaby, y si no hubieran estado rodeados de tanta gente y atención, seguramente las hubiese callado.   
Los demás terminaron confundidos, pero todo fue olvidado una vez que Ryan regreso a su asiento junto a Martha y Sharpay regreso al escenario con Troy, empezando de nuevo con la escena.

≠

–¿Y Chad? ¿Se va a saltar clase de nuevo? ̶ Zeke esperó pacientemente unos segundos con su pregunta, pero no recibió respuesta.

–Troy ̶ Jason tampoco, a pesar de que hacía señas frente a su amigo.

–¡Troy! –Taylor le quitó el balón de Chad a Jason y se lo arrojó a Troy.

Tal vez era una nerd, pero tenía un buen brazo. El balón cayó directamente en la cabeza de Troy, alborotando su cabello en el acto. –¡Oye!

–Lo siento, pero no respondías–Taylor se disculpó con expresión falsa de arrepentimiento.

Troy recobró su postura, sentado en el pupitre de su banca, balanceando su peso sobre una de sus piernas puesta en el piso–¿Qué?

–Pregunté que si sabes algo de Chad–Repitió Zeke

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido el de ojos azules, buscando al de rizos en el salón. –¿Dónde está?

–Es lo que te preguntábamos, amigo–Jason ya tenía nuevamente el balón de Chad en sus manos.

–No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que salimos del ensayo–Troy respondió aún con extrañes en su rostro. –No estuvo en química.

–Y parece que ahora no estará en matemáticas tampoco–Comentó Zeke, tomando asiento con cuidado de no alzar mucho la falda larga que traía. –Amigo, ya quiero que terminé el día, no aguanto esto.

–Creí que te hacía sentir libre–Taylor se burló de Zeke con uno de los comentarios que él le había hecho unos días antes cuando se preguntaban por qué Gabriela no usaba mucho las faldas a diferencia de Taylor, ganándose una mirada con fingida molestia.

–¿Y si le preguntamos a Ryan cuando entré? –Sugirió Gaby con un toque de diversión, uniéndose al grupo que se preguntaba por el paradero del de rizos.

–¿Por qué a Ryan? –Troy no entendía por qué deberían preguntarle a Ryan. Él era su mejor amigo, no el rubio.

–Puede que lo sepa–Zeke se encogió de hombros con calma. –Chad ha estado pasando tiempo con Ryan desde el verano.

–Todos hemos pasado más tiempo con él, es un buen tipo–Agregó Jason.

–Pero Chad es quien pasa más tiempo con el–Aclaró la morena, acompañada de una risa pequeña de Gabriella.

A Troy le molestó de repente saber eso. –Pero yo soy su mejor amigo, si algo le pasará, me lo diría–Habló con evidente molestia. Él era su mejor amigo, no Ryan. Eso le molestaba ¿No? No el hecho de que hace rato estuvo muy cerca del rubio haciéndole sentir cosas extrañas y ahora se daba cuenta que su mejor amigo pudo haberlas sentido mucho antes que él ¿Verdad?  
Troy se ganó una risa un poco más fuerte por parte de Taylor y Gabriella ante su ceño fruncido, seguido de haber rodado los ojos con diversión antes de pasar a tomar asiento. El timbre que indicaba que la clase ya estaba por comenzar había sonado hace un segundo.

El basquetbolista también se acomodó en su lugar, viendo cómo Zeke y Jason alzaban los hombros distraídamente entre ellos después de no haber resuelto nada.

–Página 60 del libro, Jóvenes.

Troy esperaba que Chad entrara corriendo de último minuto, pero cuando vio entrar a Sharpay en su lugar, casi corriendo cómo podía con sus tacones, seguido de la maestra, sus esperanzas cayeron (¿o sus preocupaciones aumentaron?). En cambio, volvió a escuchar como Taylor y Gabriella se reían con alegría y evidente descubrimiento. ¿Que sabían ellas que él no?

Pasaron solo unos 15 minutos de la clase, cuando Troy no logró contener sus ganas de saber de su mejor amigo. A escondidas, sacó su celular, mandando un mensaje a Chad.   
Pasaron otros 5 minutos y no recibió respuesta. Eso era raro, Chad siempre respondía casi de inmediato. A menos que le haya ocurrido algo. Y con ese nuevo sentimiento, Troy mando otros 15 mensajes seguidos más, intentando no ser descubierto.

Lamentablemente, fue descubierto en su mensaje número 25 de "mamá gallina".

–Señor Bolton, fuera de mi clase.

Troy levantó su mirada confundida. –¿Porqué?

–Parece ser que su celular es más importante que mi clase.

–¿Que? ¡No! –Intentó negarlo. –Soló quería saber dónde está mi amigo, estoy preocupado por él.

Taylor soltó un pequeño bufido divertido, siendo apenas audible para Troy, quién se giró de su asiento para darle una mirada enojada.

–Si le preocupa más como su amigo decidió no tener interés en mi clase y no se presentó, entonces tal vez deba acompañarlo–La maestra señaló con molestia la salida, la clara señal de que quería que Troy saliera del salón de cualquier modo.

El basquetbolista suspiró cansado, pero tomó su mochila y salió del salón con el objetivo de buscar a Chad y saber que pasaba con él ese día.

≠

Estuvo cerca de 10 minutos buscando entre los salones vacíos y asomándose sin tratar de ser visto en los salones ocupados. Pero nada, ni una sola pizca de Chad o algún rizo a la vista.

Hoy no tenían práctica de baloncesto gracias a qué su padre había cambiado sus horarios para ayudarlos con el ensayo de la Obra, así que pensó que tal vez Chad estaría lanzando unos tiros libres y con ese pensamiento, se dirigió al gimnasio de la escuela.

Cuando llegó, esperaba escuchar un balón rebotando y pasos apresurados. Pero en su lugar, se encontró con el lugar vacío y en completo silencio.

O al menos estuvo en silencio hasta que escucho ruido provenir de los vestuarios.  
¿Chad estaba en los vestuarios? ¿Por qué? ¿Era mejor lugar para pensar que la cancha?

Decidió acercarse con cuidado después de haber escuchado otro golpe.

Troy estaba a unos cuantos pasos de estar en la entrada de los vestuarios, cuando escucho nuevamente otro golpe, pero esta vez parecía como si hubieran golpeado un casillero. Entonces … ¿Chad estaba enojado y por eso golpeaba los casilleros? Su padre seguramente se pondrá furioso si descubre quién deformó los casilleros. Mejor detener a su amigo a tiempo que tenerlo fuera del equipo por maltratar inmobiliario de la escuela.

Pero la imagen que alcanzó a ver lo dejo congelado en su lugar.

Troy apenas se asomó a la entrada del lugar, cuando vio a Chad, de espaldas a él, sosteniendo un cuerpo entré él y el casillero, y a juzgar por los movimientos frenéticos de sus caderas contra las ajenas ...

Dios, Chad estaba teniendo sexo con una chica en el vestuario del gimnasio.

¿Su mejor amigo se había saltado dos clases para tener sexo con alguien en la escuela? De acuerdo, ahora realmente estaba enojado. Chad estuvo actuando raro con él por una chica. Troy supuso que tendría que ser una chica muy bonita para llegar a esos extremos. Chad no era muy bueno en todas las clases, pero procuraba ser aplicado, y sobre todo, no pondría en riesgo su amistad.

Si, definitivamente debía ser muy bonita.

–Dios, Chad ... Más fuerte ... ̶ Gimió una voz.

Espera.

Esa voz.

Troy decidió poner más atención en el otro cuerpo frente a Chad, bueno, en lo que tenía al alcance de su vista.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta.

Las medias lisas oscuras y el tacón que colgaba del pie derecho enganchado en la cadera de Chad eran familiares, las bragas negras de encaje que colgaban del tobillo contrario no, pero la piel pálida debajo de eso, sí.   
Joder, el mismo había tenido esa piel pálida y suave bajo su toque hace algunas horas.

Un momento ... ¿Que?

¿Chad Danforth, su mejor amigo, estaba teniendo sexo con Ryan Evans, el hermano gemelo de la Diva de Sharpay, en el vestuario de la escuela?

¡¿Chad era Gay?!

–Si, si, si ... ¡Ah- ¡... Más duro ...

Los gemidos de Ryan atrajeron la atención completamente de Troy de nuevo. Ryan elevó su cabeza hacia el techo, exponiendo su cuello y clavículas, mismas que Chad no perdió tiempo en atacar.

El de rizos besaba, lamía, mordía, chupaba, marcaba y volvía a besar pequeñas marcas sobre la piel, sacando cada vez más gemidos fuertes de placer del rubio. Sujetaba firmemente los muslos pálidos alrededor de sus caderas mientras daba fuertes estocadas, subiendo y bajando ligeramente el cuerpo del gemelo. Ryan tenía una de sus manos aferrada al cuello de Chad, sosteniéndose, mientras la otra estaba enredada entre los rizos, jalándolos y apretándolos suavemente cuando seguramente Chad lograba dar más profundo dentro de él.

–¿Estamos posesivos ... ¡Ah--! ... Hoy? –Ryan preguntó, intentando formar una sonrisa burlona entre tanto placer. Troy apenas escuchaba con esfuerzo su voz.

–Cállate–Chad lo silenció bruscamente, dando una estocada mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, provocando que la espalda de Ryan golpeará un poco más duro contra el casillero.

–Chad, enserio ... ¡Oh, Jesús! ... me encanta está faceta ... –El rubio intentaba hablar claro mientras era atacado cada vez más fuerte por el miembro entre sus piernas. –tuya, pero ...–Sus palabras se deformaban en gruñidos con cada embestida. – ... el casillero ... ¡Mph! ... va a deformarse.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? –Gruñó Chad, empujando con fuerza de nuevo en el interior de Ryan, sacando un gruñido de placer mientras golpeaba el casillero otra vez.

–¡Chad! –Jadeó fuertemente el rubio, tomando la cara de Chad entre sus manos rápidamente para acercarlo y perderse en un beso húmedo y salvaje, deteniendo cualquier movimiento brusco de caderas. El sonido de lenguas frotándose, dientes chocando y respiraciones pesadas, era lo único en el lugar.

–Mierda, Ryan–Troy logró escuchar como su amigo maldecía al rubio entre gemidos en medio del beso, disminuyendo la intensidad de sus estocadas mientras subía sus manos sobre las delgadas piernas, seguramente para perderse entre el perfecto par de glúteos que tenía el gemelo (y no es que los haya visto antes, sólo es lo que Troy imaginaba).

Ryan se separó del beso, mordiendo y jalando despacio (de la manera más sensual que Troy cree haber visto) el labio inferior de Chad. –Me dolerá la espalda después, cariño.

Chad logró sonreír burlonamente, provocando una risa alegre en el rubio. –Tú me pediste esto.

–No, te pedí que me follaras en el vestuario–Ryan aclaró, acercándose al costado izquierdo de la cara de Chad para morder el lóbulo suavemente y susurrar. –No específicamente contra un casillero.

–Debiste aclarar–Chad había vuelto a su tarea de atacar el tentador cuello, ignorando la protesta del rubio.

–Por favor–Ryan suplicó, apretando su interior alrededor del miembro de Chad, acercándolo más a él con ambos brazos por los hombros.

–¡No, espera! –Gimió el de rizos, aferrándose a la pálida figura por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello. –No hagas eso.

–Entonces muévete–Ordenó Ryan, seguramente apretando de nuevo su interior a juzgar por el gruñido molesto que Troy escucho de Chad.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo–Chad movió sus manos nuevamente hacia los muslos del rubio. –Sostente–Y ante la advertencia, Ryan se aferró a los hombros y la cintura del moreno, besando y lamiendo el cuello de Chad al mismo tiempo que se dirigían hacia una banca larga situada en medio del vestuario. –No sabes mantenerte quieto nunca.

–Te encanta–Bueno, ahora Troy podía decir que Ryan tenía casi la misma actitud presumida y orgullosa en cualquier situación.

–Por supuesto–Chad bajó con cuidado a Ryan a lo largo de la banca, siendo arrastrado con él debido a que el rubio seguía aferrado a su cuerpo. –¿Mejor?

–No hasta que te vuelvas a mover dentro de mi–Mierda ¿Cómo es que Chad podía resistir todo el día tener a Ryan coqueteando frente a él sin atacarlo?.

El de rizos no respondió, verbalmente, por qué físicamente ni siquiera le avisó al rubio en qué momento iba a volver a comenzar a follarlo hasta que Ryan jadeó fuertemente y se aferró con sus uñas a la espalda de su mejor amigo cuando movió sus caderas rápidamente entre las largas piernas aferradas en su cintura, recobrando el ritmo brusco que tenía antes de las quejas con el casillero.

–Joder, eres tan bueno–Los gemidos de Ryan habían vuelto, acompañados de los gruñidos de Chad y los obscenos ruidos que hacían ambos cuerpos al chocar.

Troy seguía congelado en su lugar, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, al menos conscientemente, por qué desde hacía unos minutos que tenía una pequeña erección y dudaba que de un momento a otro sus jeans se hubieran encogido. Toda su vida estuvo seguro de lo que era y lo que quería, de las cosas que hacía y decía. Pero ahora, estaba dudando. ¿Por qué Jason tuvo que haber propuesto esa apuesta?

Era un adolescente y por supuesto que había visto porno, se había masturbado viéndolo y tuvo relaciones sexuales con Gabriella un par de veces, intentando imitar algunas cosas de esos vídeos.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que tenía frente a él. Joder, estaba excitado con solo estar viendo a su mejor amigo follar bruscamente al hermano gemelo de Sharpay, el chico que hace unas horas le aceleró el corazón con unos simples movimientos de baile y le hizo sentir cosas que solo sentía con las chicas.

Sentía que se podría venir con sólo ver cómo Ryan arqueaba la espalda por las fuertes estocadas en su redondo y bonito culo, la desesperación con que rasguñaba y se aferraba a la espalda morena, como hacía el esfuerzo por abrir más sus piernas para recibir más profundo el miembro de Chad, empujándolo con sus tobillos por la espalda baja hacia su propio cuerpo, como si Ryan quisiera fusionarse con Chad. Y su rostro, ese hermoso rostro deformado por el placer y la lujuria.

Luego estaba Chad ... La forma en que su mejor amigo tenía flexionados sus brazos, la fuerza que empleaba para golpear las estrechas caderas frente a él, las venas que se marcaban sobre su cuello y brazos, intentando contener los sonidos que jamás creyó poder escuchar de él.

–Ry, voy a ...

–Adentro–Troy vió como Ryan envolvió sus piernas desesperadamente en la cintura de Chad, evitando que el de rizos se apartará. –¡Hazlo adentro!

Y con esa orden, Chad llegó a su clímax, dando una última mordida en el hombro izquierdo de Ryan y gruñendo, provocando que el rubio arqueara aún más su espalda contra él, viniendo al mismo tiempo. Troy creía que, si no hubiera visto al bailarín antes en sus estiramientos, juraría que sé pudo haber lastimado.

Chad se desplomó sobre el pecho de Ryan, ambos agitados, intentando recuperar la respiración. Y no eran los únicos. El basquetbolista escondido también intentaba controlar su respiración, como si hubiera sido parte de la escena, cuando sólo había sido un espectador.

La sensación Post orgásmica seguro había pasado muy rápido, por que Troy no tardo en escuchar la voz del rubio nuevamente.

–Es el mejor sexo que hemos tenido–Declaró Ryan, aún con su respiración irregular, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. No recibió respuesta, más que un cansado 'Hmm'. –Creí que habías dicho que no eras alguien celoso.

–Ryan ...–Advirtió el de rizos, con su rostro clavado aún en el pecho pálido.

–¿Debería usar falda en tus juegos?

–A menos que quieras que la escuela pierda todos los partidos y que yo sea la segunda versión de Zeke–Chad bromeó, levantando su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa divertida. –No lo recomiendo.

–¿Viste como todos los chicos babeaban por mi hoy? Podría usar eso en los partidos–Ryan levantó sus cejas sugerentemente. –Ya sabes, distraerlos por ustedes.

–Oye, usarás la falda para mí–El de rizos exigió, entrecerrando sus ojos. –A menos que tu plan sea deshacerte de mí y conseguir un nuevo novio caliente.

–¿Bromeas? –Ryan liberó sus manos de debajo del cuerpo moreno para tomar las mejillas de Chad entre ellas y frotar sus pulgares cariñosamente. –Me costó demasiado conseguirte como para dejarte por cualquier tipo que vaya detrás de una pelota.

–Yo soy un tipo que va detrás de una pelota–Chad aclaró, haciendo un puchero.

–Pero eres MI tipo caliente que va detrás de una pelota

–Estoy comenzando a creer que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo–El moreno acusó, levantando una ceja.

–¿Apenas lo notaste? –Ryan recibió una leve mordida en su cuello como respuesta, pero detuvo los movimientos de su novio abrazándolo firmemente al sentir que comenzaba a moverse más. –Chad, todavía estás dentro.

–¿Y?

–Uh ... ¿Estamos en la escuela? –El rubio no sabía si estaba preguntando o diciendo lo obvio.

Chad bufó molesto, pero comenzó a incorporarse en la banca sacando su miembro del cuerpo de Ryan cuidadosamente. –¿Feliz?

–Soy muy feliz y caliente cuando estás dentro de mí, Chad, pero estamos en la escuela.

Desde donde estaba escondido, Troy tenía una excelente vista del cuerpo semidesnudo de Chad, y bueno, ahora sabía por qué Ryan se lo comía con la mirada en las prácticas. Honestamente, no lo culpaba.

Ryan también se incorporó sobre la banca, con las piernas aún separadas, estudiando ligeramente con una de sus manos las marcas en su cuello, clavículas y pecho. –De verdad estabas molesto.

–Lo siento–Chad puso una mueca culpable y desvió su mirada al dar un rápido chequeo a las marcas que había dejado. –Yo ... solo ...

–Oye–Ryan colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Chad, otra vez, girando su rostro hacia el nuevamente. –Yo también lo siento si te hice sentir inseguro con toda la actuación ahí afuera.

Chad le dió una pequeña sonrisa. –No me sentí inseguro, sólo no me gustó la forma sugerente en que todos te veían tan de repente.

–Chad ... –Ryan le devolvió la sonrisa. –¿Sabes algo? Llegué a pensar que te avergonzaría si supieran que sales con un chico que adora usar falda de mujer.

–De ninguna manera–Chad recompuso su expresión en una seria y cariñosa. –Aun si no hubiera una apuesta de por medio y usarás todo el atuendo completo, no me avergonzaría.

–¿En serio?

El moreno sonrió dulcemente. –Quiero salir de la escuela sosteniendo tu mano para que todos sepan que eres mi novio–Chad tomó el rostro del rubio para acercarlo y darle un beso rápido en los labios, alejándose al instante hasta quedar a un centímetro de su nariz para poder perderse en ese par de lagunas azules en las que había decidido ahogarse voluntariamente desde aquel pequeño juego de Baseball.

Después de unos segundos de observarse mutuamente y sonreír tontamente, pasó a llenarlo de pequeños besos en su frente y pómulos, provocando un sonrojo y sonrisitas en el bailarín.

Troy sentía que estaba en un momento más íntimo (no que el sexo no lo fuera, pero esto era íntimo en otro nivel) y con todo y su pequeña erección, se alejó del lugar en dirección del baño más cercano, cubriéndose con su mochila. Esperaba encontrarlos aún vacíos.

≠

Tenía cerca de 10 minutos que Troy había tenido que masturbarse con verdadera urgencia, por primera vez, en el baño de la escuela y todavía se sentía un poco duro. Simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su mejor amigo con Ryan en el vestuario. Joder, ya no vería el lugar igual que antes.

¿Alguien más lo sabía?

–¡Troy! –El gritó de Jason lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguía todavía aturdido.

–¿Sí?

–¿Encontraste a Chad, amigo? –Zeke parecía que apenas empezaba a agarrar el modo de caminar con falda por qué se movía más natural con ella.

–Uhm, no–Su voz seguramente se había escuchado insegura a juzgar por las miradas confusas de sus amigos.

–Oigan, ustedes ¿Han visto a Ryan? –Sharpay se veía tan desconcertada como ellos, agregándole un poco de frustración y desesperación a su actitud cuando se acercó a su grupo.

–¿Por qué tendríamos que saberlo? –Genial, se suponía que debía sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no molesto e irritado. Troy comenzó a sentir el pánico en su cuerpo en el momento que Sharpay y sus amigos voltearon a verlo fijamente.

–Mi hermano comenzó a juntarse con ustedes–Sharpay ya estaba cansada de repetir esa información cuando alguien la veía sola. Todavía era inaceptable para ella. –En especial con tu amigo de cabello esponjado.

¿Era la imaginación de Troy o Sharpay había sonreído y levantado una de sus cejas acusadoramente al mencionar a Chad?

–Te lo dijimos hace rato, Troy–Ahora verdaderamente Zeke tenía una expresión preocupada. –¿Estás bien?

–¿Estás enfermo? –Jason acercó una de sus manos a la frente de Troy para verificar su temperatura, pero el castaño reaccionó rápidamente quitando su mano de golpe al sentir todavía su piel caliente por las imágenes en su cabeza. –¿Troy?

El cuarteto desvió su atención a la entrada de la escuela, dónde de repente se empezaron a escuchar quejas, gritos, abucheos y chiflidos. No tardó mucho para que Taylor y Gabriella salieran riéndose cómplices por la puerta, en dirección de Troy y los demás.

–¿Saben que está pasando? –Zeke le preguntó al par de chicas una vez que estuvieron con ellos, sin quitar la vista de la entrada y de varios alumnos que comenzaron a salir con cara de molestia y decepción.

–¿Acaso Ryan se puso la falda encima de la botarga de la escuela? –Jason, como siempre, bromeando.

–Ya lo verán–Taylor se cruzó de brazos orgullosamente, junto a Gaby, mientras giraban sus cuerpos en dirección de la entrada.

A los pocos segundos, Chad y Ryan salieron de la entrada, juntos, con las manos entrelazadas. Ryan estaba ligeramente ruborizado, todavía contoneando las caderas sensualmente debido a los tacones que usaba, con la tela de la falda acariciando sus muslos a la par de sus pasos. Chad tenía una sonrisa presumida y satisfactoria en su rostro mientras sostenía la mano de Ryan y escuchabas quejas hacia él.

Troy pasó de estar nervioso a estar incómodo y serio en un segundo, no creía que Chad hablará en serio ahí en el vestuario. Sharpay rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, pero terminó sonriendo contenta al ver a su hermano feliz. Taylor y Gabriella estaban claramente felices por ellos. Pero Zeke y Jason eran otro caso. Ambos tenían la boca y los ojos los más abierto posible que se permitían, congelados en su lugar.

Para cuándo Chad y Ryan estaban junto a ellos, los chicos de la escuela seguían gritando mientras Ryan tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Chad, provocando que su cuello se estirará y revelará un poco las mordidas y moretones que Chad había hecho hace un rato. El rubio estaba claramente acostumbrado a los aplausos, la atención de la gente, los comentarios de todo tipo, las miradas, pero cuando Sharpay era el centro de atención o él estaba en el escenario. Esto era diferente. Estaba de la mano de su novio, Chad Danforth, afuera de la escuela, junto a sus amigos y su hermana gemela.

Comentarios y abucheos como 'Vamos, linces, dejen algo para nosotros', '¿Chad Danforth es gay?', 'Eso no es justo, Danforth', '¿Un basquetbolista, Evans? Tenían que ser hermanos', 'Te lo quitaré en un descuido, Danforth', provocaban que Chad pasará de sostener la mano del rubio a sostener y juntar su cuerpo al del rubio por su cintura posesivamente.

–¡Oigan! –Sharpay golpeó con su bolso a Zeke y Jason, sacándolos de su shock.

–Lo siento, lo siento–Zeke se disculpó esperando no haber dado la impresión errónea. –Es sólo ... que ... No es broma, ¿verdad?

–¿Están saliendo? ¿Cómo novios? –Jason aparte de ser bromista, parece ser lento para todo, excepto el basquetbol.

Chad rojo los ojos, sonriendo. –Si, Ryan es mi novio desde hace un par de meses.

'Novio'. La palabra todavía sonaba incómoda en la mente de Troy, pero no por el hecho de que Chad o Ryan fueran Homosexuales. Más bien, en su reciente y fugaz descubrimiento, después de haberse masturbado en el baño, estaba incómodo y molesto consigo mismo por saber que eran pareja. Su mejor amigo y el chico más sexy de todo Albuquerque. Joder, incluso podría decir que parecían mejor pareja de lo que fueron Gabriella y él.

–¿Troy? –Ahora era Chad quien sacaba al castaño de sus pensamientos. –¿Estás bien con eso?

–¿Eh? –Troy intentó parecer perdido.

–¿Que si estás bien con Ryan y yo siendo una pareja? –Chad volvió a preguntar, mostrando en su mirada un poco de miedo por decepcionarlo.

–No creo que lo haya, ¿O si, Bolton? –¿Qué? ¿En qué momento paso a defender Sharpay a su mejor amigo?

Troy tenía sobre de él la mirada de todos. Pero con la mirada que no pudo fue con la de Ryan. El chico estaba muy asustado de su reacción, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su novio, casi hermano. Y vamos, Troy no podía estar molesto toda el tiempo restante de secundaria sólo por qué Chad se fijó en Ryan antes que él. Habían sido mejores amigos desde niños, casi hermanos. Un capricho repentino de él no podía terminar su amistad. –Claro que no.

Tanto Chad como Ryan soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo desde que Troy no respondía. –Soy feliz si tú eres feliz, amigo.

Chad había soltado la cintura de Ryan para acercarse a él y darle un abrazo de agradecimiento. El castaño le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo con esfuerzo. Joder, ahora tenía el cuerpo de Chad pegado a él cuando Ryan lo había tenido unido a él hace un rato.

 _'Piensa en el partido, Troy. Piensa en el partido y no en el cuerpo bien formado pegado a ti de tu mejor amigo'_ , pensaba Troy mientras seguían en el abrazo.

–Amigo, creo que ahora te debo una disculpa por haber coqueteado con tu novio–Jason, a pesar de ser un poco ajeno a todo, se sentía con la necesidad de disculparse. Chad era uno de sus mejores amigos, además estaba implícito en un código, “no coquetear con las parejas de tus amigos”.

El de rizos se despegó del abrazo para alivio de Troy, dirigiéndose a Jason. –No hay problema.

–En todo caso, si Chad no fuera mi novio, todavía haría todo esto sólo para él–Ryan se señaló a si mismo mientras les guiñaba un ojo a Jason y Zeke. Chad se volvió para abrazar a Ryan y darle un beso en la cabeza cariñosamente, sacando un "Aww" de Taylor y Gabriella.

–Ugh–Sharpay se quejó ante la melosidad de la pareja. –¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano, Danforth?

–Dios, yo le debo una disculpa a Chad y a Sharpay–Zeke también tenía tatuada la palabra "culpa" en todo su rostro, aún si se cubría con las manos.

–¿A mí por qué? –Preguntó confusa la rubia.

–Zeke estuvo dudando sobre si se había fijado en el gemelo Evans correcto–Taylor se adelantó a responder antes que Zeke, ganándose una mirada de pánico del repostero y una indignada de Sharpay.

–No puede ser–Sharpay posó sus brazos sobre su cintura dramáticamente. –Mi hermano se pone una falda y de repente todos los hombres de East High tienen una crisis de identidad.

Todos estallaron en risas ante la queja dramática de Sharpay, incluido Troy, queriendo unirse a ellos y alejarse de sus pensamientos por su bien.

Tendría que superar la idea de que Ryan estaba con Chad.

Su mejor amigo era feliz después de todo.

≠

Lamentablemente, alejar las imágenes de Chad y Ryan teniendo sexo en el vestuario de su cabeza, le llevaría tiempo.

Esa noche, en la comodidad de la ducha, Troy fantaseó Ryan. Se imagino que era él quien estaba envuelto en el interior caliente y apretado del rubio, rebotando sus caderas contra el voluminoso y bien formado culo pálido. Dejando marcas en todo su cuerpo, desde las estrechas caderas hasta el camino de piel blanca en su cuello.

Pero lo que lo llevó al clímax no fue solo imaginar tener al rubio llorando de placer debajo de su cuerpo. No. Llegó a su orgasmo al sentir imaginariamente, a la par de follar a Ryan, un par de manos de piel oscura acariciar su cintura, sentir como un cuerpo bien formado detrás de él se acercaba rozando su miembro entre sus nalgas. Cómo una voz familiar, que gemía su nombre constantemente, depositaba suaves besos y mordidas sobre la piel bronceada de su cuello.

–Ryan ... Chad–El castaño gimió el nombre de ambos chicos con esa última imagen, liberándose sobre su mano.

Ciertamente estaba tomando una ducha, pero se sentía sucio.

Después de unos segundos de intentar normalizar su respiración bajo el agua, Troy salió de la ducha y se vistió. Al salir del baño, se recostó boca arriba en su cama, sin meterse bajo sus cobijas. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, tallándolo, como si quisiera quitar la culpa y el deseo.

Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida y ni siquiera era un chico activamente sexual o con mucha experiencia. Pero, joder, había sido lo mejor. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber si con su mejor amigo y su novio? Había más chicos bonitos por ahí.

Esto iba a ser difícil.


End file.
